Walters Child:Bloody battle
by NinjaQueen
Summary: Levi is now eighteen and for many years he had belived that he could live a normal life But when tragedy bestows him yet again he and he'll have to dig deep to fight worst forces then his father perhaps his own blood ..Features other silent hill charactor
1. the beginning

_Hey there this is yet another installment into the story... I just couln't leave it alone so i spent like a year creating this hope you enjoy it R&R

* * *

_

Levi jumped up from his bed feeling his heart beat rapidly against his chest and cold sweat dripped from his skin. He had the same nightmare again… The same one he had been having for months since he last went to his mothers' grave.

Walter smiling his wicked smile as he stood in a river of blood, as he stood in the blood of his victims and of his mother whom was nothing more then a bloody corpse among the others. He saw an unknown figure that stood next to Walter a seemingly lifeless figure that seemed to cling onto another creature.

Levi closed his eyes wiping the sweat from his face taking a deep breath. It was only a dream… He had killed his father 14 years ago…. He trapped him into his own world of torture.

Levi got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. And there he saw an all too familiar scene. Blood… Blood smeared onto the floor blood smeared on the walls. HE turned to the shower to see writing in blood.

_See what's behind curtain number one_ it read.

Levi's shaking hand reached to the curtain slowly pulling it back. And what he saw stopped his heart. Eileen… Eileen's cold bloody body laid in the tub her eyes torn from thee sockets. Her face ripped to shreds by a knife. And there was only one clear mark that was on her body. 20121

Levi fell to his knees trying to catch his breath the only thing that came out was a shallow scream.

"HENRY!" He finally managed to yell. "Henry!!"

Henry came running into the bathroom to see the bloody scene. He went to Levi pulling him out of the bathroom. He held the shaken boy in his arms as he called the police.

"Henry he's dead…" Levi kept repeating over and over. "He's dead…"

"Shh I know I know…" Henry said trying to comfort Levi.

Soon came an all too familiar seen for Levi. He sat in a small room with a cop questioning him.

"SO Levi Sullivan… "

"Townshed." Levi corrected.

"Right. So tell me what happen?"

"I don't know I just woke up and went to the bathroom… That's when I saw it."

"Okay… How long have you known Eileen?" the officer asked as he thumbed through some files.

"Since I was four. She and Henry took me in when my mother died."

"Yes it says here your mother was murdered in 2004… Stabbed to death I'm sorry to hear that. Says here they never found her killer"

Levi looked up at the cop. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well either someone really hates you or you're a cold blooded killer…"

"What?!" Levi began to get upset. "My mother was killed when I was four!"

"I just find it a little weird that on both murders you were present but didn't witness anything but found the body first… Then that both of them died from multiple stab wounds…"

"Look!" Levi yelled slamming his fists down. His eyes glazed over with tears then he slowly collected himself. "Look detective Douglas… I loved my mother more then anything…. And Eileen… Eileen meant the world to me…I…" Levi wiped his tears.

Just then another officer walked into the room. "Sir the boys' caretaker is out of interrogation… He's ready to get Him."

"Damn… Well you're free to go son… I'll be calling you."

Levi stood up and walked out of the room to Henry. Henry looked down at the boy and saw his red tear infested eyes.

"C'mon I got us a hotel…" Henry said taking the boy.

As they walked out of the station Levi's mind kept repeating over and over that he had killed his father. He did…

Douglas lit a cigarette and slowly inhaled it as he looked at Levi's files. He looked at the photos of Eileen's bloody corpse but one thing other then the markings seemed to show through all the blood. A small rag doll that lay at her feet. Then in the blood he saw what appeared to be a face. He rubbed his eyes and looked closer at the picture.

"Can't be…" He whispered. "But…" he dropped the picture and his cigarette. "Claudia?"


	2. the calling

"How… How can it be?" Douglas whispered as he looked at the haunting picture. "Sh…. She's been dead…" He dropped the picture on the table before putting the cigarette out.

"Funny huh?" A soft voice said from behind him. "I thought so too…"

Douglas turned around to see Heather standing behind him. He let a half smile come across his face before he got up. "Oh you're a sight for sore eyes." He said taking her hand. "How have you been?" He asked

"Well fine until last night…"

"What's up?"

"Well after what we've both been through you're the only one who won't think I'm crazy… When the police and what not were at the Townshed house… I…" She slowly began o rock back and forth. "I saw Claudia… But you know it was like the blood in that picture… And after it… I got this." She showed him her cell phone with an unknown text.

Come home soon we can all play together… 

Douglas snickered. "C'mon that could just be a prank."

"Douglas… You can't black text messages…"

He was about to say something but his phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out seeing 1 text message.

Come home soon we can all play together… 

The sender unknown.

"Okay that's fucking weird." He said closing his phone. "But where's home then?"

"I dono…" Heather whispered. "But I want some answers."

-Meanwhile at a hotel-

Levi couldn't sleep. He couldn't even lie down on the bed. His mind kept thinking about Eileen's body. That wasn't his fathers' type of murder… He thought about all the other murders… He couldn't connect them. No matter how hard he tried it just didn't make sense.

Henry looked over at the boy; he could see that in the boys' eyes was that same distant look he had when Henry first saw him.

"Levi… try and get some sleep…" Henry said to the boy. "You need some sleep…"

Levi didn't protest he just nodded. "Henry what if it's him?" Levi asked quietly.

"I don't know Levi… the real question is if it is him… What is he up to?"

Levi shook his head…"I dono…" He looked up at Henry. But before he could say anything the phone in the room ran.

Henry looked over at Levi and Levi looked at Henry. Levi finally picked up the phone.

"H... Hello?"

"You sound so grown up…" A familiar voice said from the other line.

Levi shook his head. "No… No… Your dead… I… I trapped you …"

"Your just like your mother and that man…" He laughed. "Speaking of mothers… Eileen's here with us… "

"Us?" Levi whispered.

"Well I'd love to finish this chat but perhaps we can finish it some other time…be in Silent Hill in two days… and maybe just maybe I'll let Henry live."

-Click-

Levi looked up at Henry.

"What did he want?

"I…I have to go to Silent Hill."

"Then lets go." Henry said standing up.

"N…no I'll go..."

"Levi?"

"I need to do this alone…"

* * *

sorry this is short but i've injured my hand don't worry it'll get better pretty please r&r 


	3. Remembering

_I never thought I'd have to go through this hell ever again… I had prayed and prayed that I would never come back to this place… But… I've found myself here yet again… But it's different then before… It's darker then before… Blood runs down the street like a river…_

James closed his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of metal dragging closer and closer to him. He couldn't even consider fighting the creature now. He only had one clip left from all the other monsters, and he knew that even the bullets wouldn't save him.

He opened his eyes as he heard the sound of high-heels clacking from a distance. He then heard metal stop and slowly go the way of the high-heels. James peeked out of the door to see the massive creature walking away. He waited until it was out of sight before he ran out of the room. This was the second time he had seen the creature and both times the sound of high-heels always made the creature go after it.

Meanwhile in Ashfield +++

Levi drove to the town of silent hill soon after the call from his father. As he drove he noticed that rain slowly began to speckle his window and clouds soon formed over his car. But he just shrugged. Then a person caught his eye on the side of the road. He saw the lightning the struck only a few moments ago so he pulled over. It was a girl about his age who came running up to the car and hopped in.

"Where ya headed?" she asked.

"Uh Silent Hill."

"Wow coincidence I was heading there myself but my car's totaled." She smiled

"What happened?" Levi asked as he started driving again.

"Some jackass was driving in front of me when he just stopped… I slammed on my breaks hit his car slammed my head pretty hard on the steering wheel…I just came too"

"Are you okay?"

"Minus the major headache I'm fine." She smiled.

Levi looked at the welcome sign into the town before he noticed the enclosing darkness. Then he saw nothing and his car flipped. Levi reached into his pocket pulling out a silver lighter.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at the girl.

"I swear today's not my day…"She mumbled as she tried to undo her seat belt.

Levi undid his and crawled out the car taking the girls hand in his.

"I didn't ask but what's your name?" She asked crawling out the car.

"Levi...You?'

"Lessa." She smiled… "Is it just me or is this shit really fucking creepy." She said looking at the completely black city.

"Just a tad bit…" He said looking around.

* * *

yet again another short chapter but my hand is getting better so there will be longer chapters soon. R&R 


	4. do you wanna play?

Douglas sat up and looked at Heather. He shook his head before talking. "So are you sure you want to do this?" He asked lighting another cigarette.

"I guess this is the only way we'll know what's going on." Heather nodded before standing up. "Besides if Claudia's involved it's not anything good."

"You've got that right." Douglas said slowly exhaling smoke. "Well I guess we better go now before it's too late."

Heather agreed but then looked down at her phone.

_Incoming call…_

Heather looked at Douglas and then back at the phone before answering it.

"H…Hello?"

"Are you coming?" a soft woman's voice giggled on the other end.

"Who…Who is this?" She asked

"You'll find out soon…Are you coming to play with me?" the voice seemed to smile.

"Tell me who this is!"

"Your friend Claudia's here too… She wants to play too…We all want to play with you and Mr. Douglas…"

_Click…_

Heather hung up the phone then looked at Douglas letting out a small nervous chuckle. "We have people waiting for us…"

Douglas understood and nodded. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. They were going back to the town they wanted to forget… They were going back to Silent Hill….

James walked down the dark streets of Silent Hill holding his gun tightly. The town was nothing like it was when he was last here… He couldn't get over it the darkness never lifted and the creatures now were more gruesome, and ghosts floated the streets. And no matter how many times he shot at them they would rise again.

James quickly turned around at the sound of little footsteps behind him..He pointed the gun seeing a little girl smiling at him. Her little white dress and stockings staring back at him.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked.

"W...What?" James stuttered lowering the gun.

"I wanna play hide and seek." She raised her voice a bit.

"Shhh." He tried hushing her. "How…How did you get here?"

"I wanna play hide and seek!" She yelled stomping her foot.

"Keep quiet." He hushed.

The girl smiled." Are you afraid of my friend?"

"Huh?"

"My friend?" She turned around laughing and skipping away.

"What the hell was all that about?" He asked himself before running after her. "Hey! Hey wait up!" He yelled behind her. "I'll…I'll play with you."

"Okay Mister." She stopped skipping and turned to face him with a smile on her tiny face. "You can hide and me and my friend will find you."

"Who… Who's your friend?" He asked looking at her brown eyes.

She smiled. "Him…" She pointed behind him.

James slowly turned around and saw the all too familiar creature that made its way over to them.

The little girl ran pass James and straight to the creature wrapping her arms around it. "He said he'd play with us…" She smiled looking up at the pyramid. "So we have to count okay?" She looked back at James. "Okay you have 50 seconds to hide!" She yelled before turning around. "No peeking." She said looking up to the creature. "One…Two…Three…"

James didn't hesitate and ran away. His mind couldn't help but think about the little girl…Who was she? How did she get into the town? But the one that seemed to plague him was how come the pyramid thing didn't kill her?

"Twenty….Twenty-one."

* * *

thanks for the reviews and i just want to saw my hands doing a little bit better ... please r&r 


	5. I wanna play

grandtheft to answer your question i was screwing around in a moshpit and broke my wrist lol but don't worry i plan on going back into one pretty soon... To the rest of you heres the story

* * *

"Thirty one… Thirty two…" The little girl counted before looking up at the creature. "What are we going to do when we find him?" The little girl asked. "Cause we can't hurt him…"

The creature looked down at the child.

"Cause then me you and Mommy, and him can play together." She smiled. Then her sweet child like smile faltered. "Where is mommy?" she asked.

"She went to take care of something…"

"Where?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Outside the town…But don't worry she'll be back soon…"

"She's already here?" the little girl asked letting her sweet smile come back.

"She is… Maybe we should find her first…Then find that man…"

"Okay." She hopped up and down.

Your lucky James… But that luck will run out… I'll kill you 

Lessa and Levi walked through the cold rainy streets of silent hill looking for anyone else in the town. They walked in silence before Lessa broke it.

"You…you know what they say about this town?" She let out a nervous chuckle.

"No…" He said looking over at her returning the nervous chuckle.

"It's haunted…" She smiled. "It all started when a woman set her child on fire…." She looked ahead of them. "They say those with darkness in there hearts always seem to get pulled in it…" She looked back at Levi. "Pretty fucked up to be talking about this at a time like this huh?"

"Yeah just a little bit." He smiled. Lessa stopped walking and looked to her left. "What up?" Levi asked looking back at her.

"Did you hear that?" She said turning to the sound. "Someone else is here." She looked back at Levi.

"Then lets find 'em." He said walking towards the sound.

Please, Please don't be Walter…. I'm not ready… 

"Ha, ha " A soft voice giggled. "Levi…" A woman's voice called out.

Levi stopped in his tracks hearing the familiar voice. "N.. No… It…it can't be…"

Eileen stood in front of him. Her entire body covered in blood, her white eyes seeming to dangle from the sockets and her jaw barely being held together. She opened her mouth to speak letting blood gush from it.

"Levi… Be a good boy…" She said softly turning her mouth to a horrific smile. "Your fathers _**dieing**_ to see you."

Levi shook his head. "N…No Eileen?"

Eileen moved her arms out from beside her before leaning her head back. First she started convoluting her body shaking every which way then she suddenly stopped. Her head shot straight up and more blood mixed with mucus dripped from her mouth. And before Levi's eyes Her head seemed to explode.

Levi let the blood splatter all over his face as he shook his head. "No…No! SHE'S DEAD!!!! SHE WAS DEAD!" He yelled falling to his knees.

"Are you guys okay?" A mans voice called out.

Levi looked up seeing Douglas. "D…Did you both see that?" He whispered.

"Yeah… But I'm not sure what I saw." Lessa said. "Wa… Wa… Was that bitch… Was that bitch real?"

"Yeah this town will do that to you…" Douglas said looking at Lessa before looking down at Levi. "You Okay kid?" He said giving Levi his hand.

Levi took his hand and got up. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well uh… long story short I've been here before and technically we were called here."

"Who's we?" Lessa asked.

Douglas looked behind him. "Shit! Heather!!!" He called out. "Heather!!!"

* * *

Please r&r 


	6. 3 tales of horror

lil Neko perhaps i will stay outta mosh pit but they are just so fun:)

* * *

Heather opened her eyes quickly noticing that she couldn't hear Douglas's footsteps in front of her. She started to tremble as she felt a cool touch against her back. She turned back quickly seeing nothing

"Okay…" She whispered. "I need to just calm the fuck down…. " She said looking back.

Heather slowly started to walk when she saw a man standing in front of her. She let out a loud scream as she began to run but she felt cold hands grab her and cover her mouth. She struggle but it did no good the mans grip got tighter.

"Shhh… Shhh…" The man smiled. "It's okay…. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. As a matter of fact I need you."

Heather shook at the words and continued to struggle. But then something caught her eyes and her blood ran cold. She shook her head trying to ignore what she had seen. _No…_ Her mind screamed.

"Well long time no see huh?"

Henry Walked to his house seeing the endless stream of police tape that covered his front yard. He looked around seeing no one around and went pass the tape into the front room. His eyes scanned it not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He walked over to a fallen picture and lifter it up, his heart breaking, Eileen's sweet smile and her warm eyes staring at him.

He put the picture down letting tears fall down his cheeks. He walked down to the bathroom and stared at the bathroom. Dried blood painted the walls and the floor. He looked at the bathtub seeing a smiling rag doll laying there staring at him blankly. He shook his head not believing what he saw.

"Henry…" A soft voice whispered. Henry quickly turned around. "Henry…" it repeated.

Henry ran out the bathroom and into the living room to see Cynthia standing at the front door. "C…Cynthia?"

"Who else?" She smiled… "Como esta?" She smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at her bloody body and seeing the still visible scar on her breast.

"Well I helped Levi in the past and now I want to help you." She said walking closer. Her cold hands touched his face. "God I wish so much I could've given you that special favor… " She said with a smile. "How I wish… But hey…" She continued to smile. "Well anyway Walters not the only threat Levi faces…" She started out. "There's someone else… His own blood…"

Henry looked confused. "His own blood?" He asked. "Do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Henry this is all I can tell you for now… But you must go to Silent Hill… Save Levi…"

James sat still in a dark room praying to so many gods that the little girl wouldn't find him. He finally caught his breath and stood up there wasn't any noise coming from outside so he figured it was clear and slowly went to the door.

"James… James…" A woman's voice called out. "OH James I'm so glad to see you.

James looked behind him dropping his gun to the floor. "Ma… Maria?" He asked stepping back

"You finally got it right for once." She half smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long… Where have you been?" James shook his head. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh you think I'm dead huh? A ghost here to haunt you… Well you don't have to worry." She said walking closer to him. "I'm not going to hurt you… But…"She said letting a full smile come across her face. "But him… He's the reason you're here…" She said pointing behind James.

He quickly turned around to see a man standing in front of him. But before he could scream… Before he could even think… He saw nothing… He fell to the ground as the man stood over him.

"That was from your wife…" He smiled. "I don't think she liked that you killed her again…" He looked at James closer.

"Grandpa?" A voice screamed out at him. Walter looked over a the little girl who's eyes swelled with tears. "You weren't suppose to hurt him grandpa!" she cried.

* * *

i know it's a little confusing now but it all pans out dont worry r&r


	7. we can play togeter

Grandpa i know it's weird... Well hope ya like it.

* * *

"It's okay… He's not hurt… Not at all…" Walter smiled to the little girl. "See he's still breathing…" The little girl walked closer to him seeing James's chest still moving. An innocent smile came across her face as she looked up at Walter. Walter looked down at her before offering her his hand. "What are you doing out here huh?" He asked as they walked away from James.

"We were playing hide and seek!" She smiled hoping up. "Me and daddy were looking for him." She said pointing back at James.

"Where's you father?" Walter asked.

"Looking for mommy… "

Levi, Lessa, and Douglas walked through the dark city looking for Heather. Douglas stood in front of the group holding his gun up at any noise there was.

"Heather!" he called out. "Heather!"

"I'm right here!" Her voice called back.

"Are you okay?" Douglas asked running up to her.

"Y…Yeah… Just weird…"

"What?"

"Some man… He..." She shook her head. "Never mind I probably just freaked out or something." She looked over at Lessa and Levi. "First time here?" She asked with a nervous smile. Lessa and Levi both nodded. "Yeah there's a whole bunch of mind fucks here."

"We already had one… All I know." Levi started. "All I know is that my father is behind this and I've gotta stop him before he kills Henry."

"What are you talking about son?" Douglas asked.

"Walter Sullivan is my biological father… He's the one who killed my mother and Eileen…" He looked at Douglas. "And if he kills Henry we're all fucked…"

"Sullivan?" A husky voice said from a distance.

"Who's there!?" Douglas yelled pointing the gun.

A man came walking from the shadows holding his head. "My names James. I've… I've heard that name before."

Douglas lowered his gun. "Where've you heard the name from?"

"A long time ago… I was in this town and there was an article with his name in it… It said that he had killed 2 kids…but he killed himself… He killed himself in jail a short time after that."

Douglas looked at Levi. "Okay… This is some weird shit."

"This whole fucking town is weird and I really don't feel safe being out here." Lessa whispered looking over at a large creature coming towards them.

"Shit…" Levi said seeing it's large stature. "Let's go."

They began to run into an apartment building but more creatures appeared. Douglas cocked his shotgun and shot through a wave of the faceless creatures clearing a way to the front doors. When they finally got to the door Levi noticed they were missing one form the group.

"Lessa!" he yelled out seeing her fall behind "Lessa c'mon!" He shouted.

Lessa tried to run up the stairs but tripped on the first step. She looked up at Levi her eyes shrink-wrapped in tears. "Close the door!" She screamed.

"Lessa C'mon!" Levi yelled once more trying to get to her but was being pushed back by Douglas. "Lessa!"

She gave half a smile to him as tears rolled down her face. "I'll be fine…" She said turning over to the big creature.

The door slammed shut and all they could hear was the sound of metal slamming too the ground and a wet scream from Lessa. Then nothing but the sound of ran pitter patting on the sidewalk. Then the sound of the metal dragging away.

_Every ones home now we can complete what's been started… Now out sacrifices will be rewarded and we can all play together in paradise… Me, mommy, daddy ,and grandpa can all play with our new friends… _

* * *

_heres whatever chapter this is hope ya liked it please don't hold back and review:) i need to know what ya think :) and don't worry it'll pan out i know it's confusing but it all comes together_


	8. silence

sorry for the long wait and short chapter ive been kind busy..please r&r

* * *

Levi shook his head in disbelief that he had seen yet another person die. He couldn't believe that he couldn't save her. He couldn't save Eileen… And he couldn't even save his own mother. He thought about the dream. That large creature… It looked like the one from his dream.

"Levi we've gotta keep moving… Sure we're safe in here now but those things can find a way in." Douglas said walking over to the boy. "C'mon son."

Levi sat by the door a moment longer before slowly turning away. He looked back at the door. He wanted so much to open it. He wanted to make sure that Lessa was all right. But he knew… He knew that she wasn't. He knew that she was dead and that was all there was to it. Even if she had survived the large creature she was either going to die or be killed slowly by the other creatures.

"I'm sorry Lessa…" He whispered before he followed the others.

"Ha… Do you have to be so rough?" Lessa smiled. "What took you so long?" She said getting up.

"Looking for loose ends."

"Oh you mean the one who got away?" She teased. "Where's Jessa Bell?"

"Where do you think? Who else does she love more then you or I?"

"Well let's get going… I'm sure daddy has a plan now since we've gotten this far." She smiled looking up at the creature. "Don't worry…. You'll get em'"

Levi, Douglas, James, and Heather walked through the building the halls were filled with an eerie silence. But half the reason for the quiet was everyone was too afraid that if there were any creatures in the building they would come after them. The other half was for Lessa.

"Levi." Heather whispered coming closer to him.

Levi looked at her for a brief second before quickly turning his head. "All I want to do is get this over with."

"We all do son…" Douglass said. "We all do."

With that said they all walked in silence through the dark cold halls of the building.

_Mom… If you can help us… I need you… Ma can you hear me?_


	9. We're all here

_Wholly mooly!!! its been like what 2 years or something hahahaha, well ya know what, no more waiting,new chapters up the ying yang and this isn't a hollow fake promise(smile) please review_

_

* * *

_

_We are all here… We are finally here…_

Levi, Douglas, Heather, and James all walked through the apartments, in complete silence. Not because they had nothing to talk about, but because they could hear the creatures that roamed in the darkness.

"Have… Have you guys been here before?" James finally spoke.

"Heather, and I have… years ago, you?" Douglas answered.

"Yea… But I don't remember it being this dark, what's the deal with this?"

"It's my father." Levi answered. "He's the cause for a lot of this mess…"

"Well seeing the origins of stuff, yeah I could believe that." Heather gave a nervous chuckle.

"Tell me something; you said earlier, that if this guy Henry dies, than we were fucked, why is that?" James asked

"Henry is the Final sacrifice… He is the receiver of wisdom, If Walter kills him, he can resurrect something, and well… It's really not good."

"Hmmm, well where is this Henry fellow?" Heather whispered.

"He's back in Ashfield…"

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

"Jessa!" Lessa smiled wrapping her arms around the little girl. "Oh how I've missed you." She gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"I've missed you too Mommy!" Jessa smiled at her mother. "Momma, daddy and I were playing hide and go seek with this man, and I found grandpa!"

"You did, and where is he?"

Walter walked into the light to see Lessa. "Ah, my child… You've finally returned home." He smiled. "And with a gift right?"

"Yes, he and some others are currently in an apartment off Bradbury." She smiled.

"Well, than I say we, umm, have a little bit of fun before we do anything else." Walter smirked. "Jessa." He kneeled down to the little girls' height. "How would you like to play hide and seek with a whole bunch of people?"

Jessa's smile went from ear to ear as she jumped up and down with excitement. "Really Grandpa, and can mommy and daddy play too?"

"Of course… And if you find a man by the name of Henry, grandpa has a very, very special prize for you."

"Dad, I didn't get him." Lessa whispered.

"I know, but, let's just say, I found a way for him to come." Walter smirked. "So Jessa, You go first, and your mommy and daddy will follow okay."

"Okay grandpa,"

"Do you remember where your mother said they were?"

"Bradbury."

Walter smiled to himself as the little girl began to run away. "Lessa, you two meet me at the lake in an hour understood, we're going to end this all… And we'll all finally be free from this hell, and be in paradise."

"Yes father." She nodded, before looking at pyramid head. "Shall we?"

"Yes…"


	10. Here we are

"Ready or not… Here I come." A childish voice echoed in the dark apartment halls.

"Did you hear that?" Heather asked.

Light footsteps echoed throughout the hallway.

"What is that?" Douglas asked looking around.

The footsteps stopped, and soon silence filled the room.

"It stopped…. What the hell was that?" Levi asked.

"It's me." The voice answered behind them. "Hi!"

They all turned to see Jessa standing behind them; they all stared as this little girl smiled calmly at them.

"I caught you, so now you're all it." She continued to smile. "You have to find me."

James stared at the little girl for a brief second, before fully recognizing her. "You…"

"Hi!" Her smile grew looking at James. "My grandpa already found you."

"Grandpa?" James whispered.

"Uhuh, my grandpa found you, so you're out… But… Well I don't know where my Daddy is, so I guess you can come back into the game."

"You're… _'Daddy'_? You mean… That…That pyramid thing is your…"

"Shhh…" She shushed him. "You don't want him to come and ruin the game do you?"

"Wait? Who's your grandpa?" Levi asked. "Is he trapped here too?"

"No, we all live here, and now you all will too."

"What?"

"Me, grandpa, mommy, and daddy all live here." Her innocent voice spoke sweetly. "And now you all can live here with us and grandpa said we can all live here together, and play hide and seek."

Levi just stared, his mind trying to wrap around what the girl said. "Who is your grandpa?" He asked slowly, staring into her soft brown eyes.

"You should know him…" She lowered her head. "If…if you don't know who grandpa." Her smile slowly faded. "Than, you don't know who I am… And if you don't know me…" She sniffled. "Than you don't love me…"

"What?" Levi stared closer at her.

"You should know my grandpa…"

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

"Well, well…."

"Where's Levi..."

"He'll be along shortly..."

"Why?"

"You know very well why…"

"Than fucking kill me now…"

"In due time… In due time…"

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

"I'm only going to ask this one more time… Who is your grandfather?" Levi stared at Jessa.

"You should know him… After all, he's your daddy…" She whispered, finally making eye contact with him, turning around, she began to walk away. "Follow me, if you want to find him."

"Wait, if…If she's Walters's granddaughter, than… That means you have a sister." James spoke slowly.

"No, I was an only child…" Levi stared back at him, before looking at Jessa. "I'm the only child…"

"No you're not." She began to skip. "Cause then who would be my mommy?" She seemed to smile. "Well either you can follow me, or daddy is going to find you, and well, he's not fun when he finds people, unless it's me." She turned around with a smile. "Well, c'mon."


	11. Following

Following Jessa, the group reverted back to the silence they once shared, mostly because they really didn't understand the situation, but none were as confused as Levi… He couldn't believe he had a sister, let alone Walter had another child… He couldn't seem to let any of what they had just heard sink in.

"Umm, I hate to like make reality or whatever set in…. But if Walter is her grandfather, should we really be following her?" Heather whispered to James. "She could be in on it or another mind fuck leading us into a trap…"

"If you guys want to go than go… Than go, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." Levi spoke solemnly as we continued to follow behind the little girl.

"We aren't leaving you son, it's just that, well… This place plays with your mind ya know, and she could just be some kind of ghost leading us nowhere…" Douglas spoke softly.

"I'm not a ghost." Jessa turned around. "I'm a real girl, and so is my mommy… If Levi is real than so am I!" She stomped her little foot.

"How'd you… know…?"

"Your name, well you're my uncle, shouldn't I know your name?" She smiled. "Now come on, no more questions, or daddy will come and ruin the whole game."

Levi shook his head, and walked up to the little girl kneeling in front of her. "Tell me everything you know…" He asked staring into her soft, innocent eyes.

"I told you everything… My grandpa, is your daddy, my mommy is your sister."

"Okay, well how did they get here?" Heather asked.

"Miss Claudia helped grandpa come back from a really bad place…"

"C…lau…dia?" Heather whispered. "Then…Then that was her, and she did something to me." She looked over at Douglas. "She…I…. I don't know what she did. She and a man did something to me…" Tears began to plague her eyes.

"Heather, calm down. Now what happened?" Douglas walked closer to her.

"When I caught up with you and I said something about a mind fuck, well it wasn't, it actually happened."

"What happen?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed.

"Well I do." Jessa gave a sly smirk.

"Tell me what…" Heather spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm not telling you."

Heather couldn't control her rage towards the little girl. "Why not?"

"Because, you have to come with me…"

"That's it, I'm killing this little bitch right here and right now, fuck it!"

"Heather calm down!" Douglas yelled grabbing her. "If anything she's a little insurance, think about it, every since she's been with us, nothing come to get us."

"I don't care!"

"HEATHER, THINK ABOUT THIS!" Douglas shouted.

James looked at the both of them before hearing an all too familiar noise close behind them.

"You guys might want to finish this up later." He looked at them all. "Cause I think her 'daddy' just found us."

They all grew silent as the sound of dragging metal got closer. Jessa's bright and cheery face seemed to become even brighter.

"DADDY!" She screamed running towards the noise.

Levi could only stand still as the enormous creature came closer to them… The outline of it, just like the one in his dreams…

"Should we run?" Douglas asked looking over at James.

"What the hell do you think we should do?" James stared back.

"Daddy these are my new friends." Jessa smiled.

Pyramid head looked at all of them, but soon saw the one person he'd been searching for.

"Daddy, you can't hurt them…" Jessa pleaded.

"Jessa, go find your mother…"

"But daddy… How can we play?" She started to pout. "If you hurt them, than…"

"Jessa, find your mother, I'll make sure they get to the lake… I think you'll make your grandfather really happy if you did."

"Okay…" She continued to pout.

"I promise I won't hurt them."

"Okay." She slowly started to walk away.

Once Jessa was out of ear shot, pyramid head turned to the others. "That's just an appearance thing, follow me, or I _will_ kill you…" He began walking, dragging his enormous blade behind him.

"Why should we?" James asked watching as the monster walked ahead of him.

"Don't try and act so brave now James…" It turned and looked back at him. "You know what I can do to you, and you know that it won't be pretty."

With that said, James, along with the others followed behind pyramid head.

000000000

00000000

"For gods' sake KILL ME ALREADY!"

"As I said, in due time, first, I believe we have to have a sit down with our little man."


End file.
